halohistoryandgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Truth and Reconciliation
'' "Board a Covenant Ship in a attempt to rescue Captain Keyes."'' Level Description Walkthrough It starts off with 2 Pelicans landing and deploying you and some Troops. Johnson will also be there. You start off with a sniper rifle and assault rifle. First move into the open space ahead and crouch on the hill. There will be Two Shade Stationary Guns positioned in this area. Using your sniper rifle, quickly kill the Heavy Grunts on the Turrets and then kill the remaining Grunt Minors, Elite Minors and Jackal Minors. After that, move up ahead. Then go right and Three Grunt Minors will attack you, kill them. Then keep going. Two Jackal Minors will attack you, simply melee them. Keep going. A Shade Turret will spot you on a ledge and start firing, kill the operator. It will open up into another valley with even more Grunts, Elites and Jackals. Kill them and then move along the side of the cliff into the next valley. There will be massive amounts of Grunts, Elites and Jackals in this area. It’s best to surprise them. There will also be three shade turrets in this area. Kill the operator on the one at the entrance and take over it. Use it to kill the operators of the last two. With them down you should be able to pick off the stragglers. After the surviving covenant forces are taken care of, a spirit will launch from the covenant cruiser and deploy many grunts, elites and jackals. Get out of the Turret and continue on through the narrow entrance to the last valley. An Elite Minor and two grunt minors patrolling the narrow entrance will see you, kill them. Once in the valley, silently kill the Grunt Minor and Two jackals waiting there. Then kill everyone else. This area also has three more shade turrets, take out the operators. You are now in the area of the Grav Lift of the Cruiser. Foehammer will come in and drop off reinforcements. A spirit will then arrive and deploy reinforcements. Some enemies will also come down in the Grav Lift as well. After you have killed them, A Pair of Hunters will come down in the Grav Lift recommended you use Grenades or the Shades on these guys once you will the Hunters, Foehammer will come back with even more Reinforcements. Once that’s complete, enter the Grav Lift and watch the cutscene. After the cutscene you will be in the Cruisers Grav Lift Bay. Cortana will say that there are no covenant forces detected on the ship. Soon after a Door will open and a Stealth Elite with an Energy Sword and active camouflage will enter the room. Kill him before he starts killing your marines. Soon, even more doors will open and Grunts, Elites and Jackals will come pouring in from all four doors in the room. Soon the Blast Door will open and jackals will come through it. Kill them. Then go down into the large corridor until you reach another Blast Door that is locked. The marines will stay there. Go back into that room and go through the Door closest to the Blast door. Go up ahead and then go right, kill the grunt minor there. Then go left and up. Keep going up and an Elite minor and 2 grunt minors will appear. Kill them and go up and then right. You will enter another room on the other side of the blast door. Open it and let the marines kill the Elites, grunts and Jackals on the other side. Once that’s done enter the vehicle storage bay. There will be a lot of Elites, grunts and jackals in this room, kill them. Then exit the bay. Go left. Keep going and then go right. Keep going and Kill the Jackal at the end and then go right again. A long corridor with a lot of grunts and jackals and an elite minor will appear and you must kill them to continue. Go to the end of this corridor and go left. Go to the end and turn right and go through the door. You will enter one of the Hangar Bays of the ship and see a spirit leave through a Shield Door. Some Grunts, Elites and Jackals will be here so kill them. Now move in to the next area of the Hangar Bay. The Door next to one of the shield doors is locked; you must defend your location while Cortana works to unlock it. The other door in this area will open and Grunts and Jackals will pour out of it. Kill them. Then more and more enemies including hunters will attack you from multiple directions. Kill all of them. After, that Door that had grunts and jackals pouring out of it will have another Pair of Hunters come out of it. Kill these Hunters. 5 Seconds later, The Locked Door soon becomes unlocked. Now walk through it. Go right and up. Kill the Heavy grunt. Then go left and up. Kill the 2 Grunt minors and elite minor at the top. Then go right and up. Then right and up again. Then kill the Elite Ultra and Grunts at the top. Then go right again. Then right again and then left and kill the 2 grunts. Go through the Door. You will now be on the Second Level of the Hangar Bay. Go left and kill the jackal next to you. Now just keep going left. Then go right and then left and kill the other 2 jackals and the grunt minor. Then keep going this way. Then go back to where you entered the second level and keep going that way. Once you reach the end go left and the door there will open and a Dead Grunt Minor will appear along with an Elite Minor who will attack you, kill him. Then go right and kill the 3 Grunt Minors. Keep going this way and once you reach the end, kill the Jackals and the grunt. Then go right and kill the elite minor. Reach the end and go right again and kill the 2 grunts. Then go left. Keep going up until you reach the end and go right. Go through the Door and you’ll be on the third level of the hangar bay. Go right and the Door there will open and Three Grunt Minors and an Elite minor will come out, kill them. Then go left and walk along that path until you reach the end and then go right. A door that is already open will appear with jackals and grunts waiting. Go through that door. Then go left and up. Go right. Halfway up go left and through the door. You will enter the Bridge control room of the ship and kill the Zealot Elite shipmaster. Then kill all the grunts, jackals and elites on the bridge. Then go to the Door on the bottom right corner and go through it. Kill the enemies at the bottom of the corridor. Go left and you’ll enter a long corridor. Go to the end of it and go left and kill the grunts and jackals at the end. Now go right then left. Quarter of the way down, go right and through the door. Then go left and through the Two already opened doors. Then go right and down. Then go right and down. Then left Sniper the Two Jackals in the corridor. Then go down this long corridor then halfway down go right and up. Kill the Stealth elite with an energy sword in the brig and then kill the other Stealth elite with a Plasma Rifle. Then kill the grunts. Then open the cells Shield Doors. Now watch the cutscene. Now that you have rescued Captain Keyes and the rest of the survivors you must go back the way you came and reach the bridge. While killing enemies along the way. Once you enter the room, kill the SpecOps Elite with an energy sword at the far end. Then kill the other one. Cortana will call for Foehammer to pick you and the survivors up but Foehammer says she’s being engaged by Covenant Air Patrols and can’t pick you up. One of the marines will then say there screwed but Captain Keyes says if they can get him Spirit Dropship, he could fly them out of here. Just go back the way the way you took to get here and go back to the Third Floor of the hangar bay while fighting enemies. Now just go the panel hovering over the Spirit and press it. MISSION COMPLETE! Trivia *There was a bug that bungie mentioned where Keyes will shoot a dead enemy with his needler. The combined explosion would kill Captain Keyes thus making the Level impossible, bunige fixed this bug by taking away the "Come up so I can kill you again" Feature where allies shoot dead enemies *The Elite Zealot on the bridge is unmistakeably, Orna 'Falsamee, Shipmaster of the Truth and Reconciliation. *While travelling through the ship, you will see multiple bodies of marines scattered throughout Level Two of the Hangar Bay. This is unusaul, due to captain keyes' marines being taken to the brig. This could the Reconnaissance Team from Halo: The Flood (Book), when the Team reported Keyes was onboard. This is supported by the fact that dead elite bodies surrounded the dead marines as well. However, there was dead marines in the corridor too, and due to the marine team dying before they reached the doors suggests this was not the team. However, this could have been keyes' comrades who were also captured but resisted capture and were killed. *This Level is the only level in the halo series in which you start off with a Sniper Rifle that has 68 Rounds. However, when you find extra clips, you have a limit of 28 Rounds. This is a glitch of which Bungie used as a advantage and kept in the game. *The Gravity Lift was first created to replace a ramp that was originally going to lead into the ship. *If you enter a patch of boulders, before you enter the ship, you can hear weird sounds of wolves and birds. One of them sounds like the soundtrack for Halo 2's High Charity and the Wolf sounds like Call of Duty Modern Warfare's Dogs. This is either Bungie randomly making music easter eggs or, in a scary way, Bungie can see into the future (LOL) *If you kill Captain Keyes while he is in his Cell and your fellow marines and then do the cutscene, in the cutscene, a glitch will occur where they will try to kill you during the Scene. Walkthrough Videos (Not Mine) ﻿ Video:Halo_Combat_Evolved,_Level_3_The_Truth_And_Reconciliation_1|Part 1 Video:Halo_Combat_Evolved,_Level_3_The_Truth_And_Reconciliation_2|Part 2 Video:Halo_Combat_Evolved,_Level_3_The_Truth_And_Reconciliation_3|Part 3 ﻿ ﻿